Glucose transport: uptake in normal and transformed cells. We will continue to measure uptake with membrane preparations from normal and transformed cells. We hope to enclose into the membrane an ATP-generating system plus hexokinase in order to create an energy-drive transport. We will try to determine the chemistry of the glucose binding with the cell factor, which we know is strong but of unknown nature. A better understanding of the sequence binding yield uptake may result from such a study. Antibiotic/biosynthesis. We will continue on the mechanism of linear gramicidine synthesis, in particular, the N-terminal ethanolamination, the mechanism of which is still unknown. Guanosine polyphosphates. We will spend some time comparing a Streptomyces adephospholyticus enzyme that transfers pyrophosphate from ATP to A, G, and C phosphates and polyphosphates and derivatives such as NAD et al. and compare it with specific synthesis of (p)PP5' G3'pp studied by Sy et al. Purification of the ppGpp degrading enzyme is progressing. Work will continue on the capping reaction, and the methylation and guanylylation of various nucleic acids, particularly with regard to the 5'-phosphate and/or polyphosphate acceptor for guanylylation using mammalian nuclear extracts. We will also work on the ribose methylation of the acceptor nucleotide by an enzyme which has been found in crude nuclear extracts.